


Money and Power

by JingleBee



Category: Free!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Kidnapping, M/M, Porn With Plot, Sexual Slavery, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-07 14:02:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16409831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JingleBee/pseuds/JingleBee
Summary: A young boy named Aiichiro is kidnapped by criminals and sold at an auction. In order to save him, a Yakuza member named Sousuke buys him. But are Sousuke's intentions really as pure as he says?





	1. Chapter 1

“Boss, we got the package. We’re delivering it right now.”

Aiichiro gulped, swallowing the stray spit forming in his mouth around the cloth inside of it. He wiggled as hard as he could against the restraints, but to no avail. He looked around at the dark van. He could make out two masked men.

“Think they’ll like this one?” one of the men sitting in front of him said. It sounded like it came from the driver’s seat.

“Sure they will!” his partner who sat in the back with him replied, before turning to meet the boy. “A cutie like this one? He’s gonna be real popular.”

The man crawled towards Aiichiro, brandishing a large, silver hunting knife. He saw his own reflection in it, with the silver matching his hair. The assailant pressed the cold steel against his cheek covered in sweat. It felt like an icy burn on his face, elevated by the fear. He tried to turn away, but the man grabbed his face and held it tight.

“Almost makes me wanna sample the merchandise.” he said, his disgusting breath hot against his face. “What do you say, cutie? Wanna have some fun?” 

Aiichiro shut his eyes tight, feeling warm tears building inside of them. By instinct alone, he knew what the man wanted. He whined and struggled more, trying to kick him back with his bound feet.

“Oh, a feisty one! I like that!”

“Hey!” the driver said. “You know what’ll happen if you touch the goods.”

The other man rolled his eyes and sighed.

“I’m just messing with him a little, you know that.”

“Whatever. Just knock him out already and let’s get this over with.” the driver said, grabbing a bag from the passenger seat and tossing it to the back.

“Yeah, yeah.” the pervert mumbled as he snatched the back up. From inside, he pulled out a small needle and vial of clear liquid. Fear ran down Aiichiro’s spine at the sight. We wormed his way into the corner of the van, shrinking down into it as if trying to get away with his mind alone. The man with the needle came closer and snatched him up out of the corner, putting the needle into Aiichiro’s neck. It stung into him, making him cry even harder. He could feel the needle all the way in his jaw as it squirted the liquid into his head. It felt like an eternity until it was over, and needle was pulled out. Then his eyes started to feel heavy. His head started to get cloudy. His vision started to fade into darkness. All of it against his will. Aiichiro collapsed onto the floor of the van. The vibrations of the vehicle going down the road lulled him even more. His last thought was why this was happening. Why it had to be him.

“Night night, kid.” the man laughed. His soft, mocking laughs started to fade into silence.

* * *

  
  


When Aiichiro woke, he was surrounded by lights. The lights almost burned his eyes as they adjusted to the sight around him. There were people all over him. Eyes watching him as he stumbled to his feet.

“W...what’s going on…” he mumbled, still a little foggy.

“And here, we have a particularly fine specimen.” a voice announced around him. 

Aiichiro scrambled to look around. He was on a stage in front of what looked like a sea of people, and even worse, he was naked as the day he was born. Aiichiro hurriedly collapsed to the floor, covering himself.

“Now, now, don’t be shy!” the announcer said.

A couple of large men came from both sides of the stage and pulled Aiichiro to his feet, exposing him all over again.

“Who are you people? What are you doing?” Aiichiro asked.

The two men picked Aiichiro up off his feet even more, by the legs this time so the audience could see his most sacred regions.

“All you can see, he’s still a virgin! Nice, tight, and pink too!” the announcer said, as the audience started to clap and whistle.

Aiichiro started to cry again at the embarrassment. 

“Help me….” Aiichiro begged, to no one in particular. To anyone who would listen.

“Now then, do we have any takers? We’ll start the bidding at one hundred thousand yen.”

“One hundred thousand!” a someone called out from the audience.

It was as if Aiichiro’s sobs meant nothing to them. These people….no...these animals were trying to buy him, like he was a piece of meat. They were degrading him with their eyes alone. Who knows what would happen if they actually got their hands on him. But he couldn’t get away. There was no way out. The audience yelled out and Aiichiro’s price got higher, higher, and higher still. Two hundred thousand. Five hundred thousand. Ten thousand. Until finally a man from the crowd called out.

“One million.”

The audience fell silent, aside from low whispers. Aiichiro tried to scan the crowd through his teary eyes to see who it was, but with no luck.

“One million going once….twice….sold! You can collect your prize after the show.”

Aiichiro was lowered back to the stage floor, where he covered himself once more. Another man came from behind, jabbing another needle into him, taking him back to the depths of the darkness.

* * *

 

Aiichiro awoke once more, only this time he was surrounded by warmth and silky softness instead of the cold nakedness of being on that stage. It almost relaxed him, and lulled him back to sleep until he remembered his situation. He scrambled out of the smooth blue sheets entangling him. Aiichiro looked around to find himself in a bed in a dark room. He also found that he was no longer naked, but coated in a white button-up shirt that he swam in. He remembered the auction and deduced this must be the home of his new ‘owner’. He looked around and gulped, swallowing all of his fear to stand to his feet out of the bed. Aiichiro crept to the door on the left side of the room, and slithered through it.

Aiichiro wandered down the dark hall, and into a large room. From the look of it, he was in a penthouse apartment, as the large window at the far end let in the sight of skyscraper peaks against the dark night sky. It almost distracted him from the sight of the person sitting on the couch in front of it. Aichiro held in a gasp. It looked like he didn’t see him, and was too busy taking in the city sights. Aiichiro took the chance to tiptoe across the room behind the couch. There was a door with various locks and a peephole on it on the other side. Must be the way out, AIichiro thought. If he could just make it over there…

“Don’t leave.” a gruff voice spoke, nearly spooking Aiichiro out of his skin.

Aiichiro looked at the couch, and the person on it stood up. The silhouetted figure started to walk over to Aiichiro.

“S-stay away from me!” Aiichiro managed to gather the courage to snap at him.

The man came closer and closer, enough for Aiichiro to make out his likeness. He was built like a giant compared to Aiichiro, muscles over muscles held inside his suit. He had piercing, cerulean eyes, just like himself. He ran a hand through his short black hair and sighed.

“It’s okay. I won’t hurt you.” he said.

“Bullshit...you had me kidnapped and put on that stage!” 

“I had nothing to do with that.”

“Then who did!?” 

“I have no idea.”

“Okay then...let’s say I do believe that, you bought me like I was an item!” Aiichiro accused.

“I bought you to save you.” 

“Save me?” Aiichiro asked. This guy must be insane.

“The other people at that auction would have done...unspeakable things to you.”

“And what makes you different?”

“I haven’t done anything to you yet, have I?” he asked.

“Well….no. I guess not.” Aiichiro realized.

The man gave a soft, uneasy smile down at Aiichiro. 

“Are you hungry or something?” the man asked.

“A little...but I’ll get something on the way home.” Aiichiro said, starting to walk to the door.

Aiichiro was stopped when the man grabbed his wrist, soft yet firm enough to hold him in place.

“I said you can’t leave. It’s not safe.”

“What do you mean?”

“I can’t just let you go. If I do...they’ll kill us both.”

Aiichiro raised an eyebrow.

“Then what am I supposed to do, stay here all the time?”

“Seems like it. Sorry. I’ll take care of you, though.”

Aiichiro gave an annoyed sigh. 

“I don’t even know who you are.”

“My name is Sousuke Yamazaki.” he said. “And you’re Aiichiro Nitori.”

“How do you know that?” Aiichiro asked. He didn’t remember giving his name. The people at the auction only referred to him as a ‘specimen’.

“You...you may not remember, but a long time ago, you helped me out.” Sousuke said.

Aiichiro rolled his eyes, trying to rack his brain for the memory, but was interrupted when Sousuke pulled him close, and embraced him.

“Thank you for that.”

For some reason, Sousuke’s words seemed sincere.

“You’re...you’re welcome. Thank you for saving me, too.” 

Aiichiro smiled up at Sousuke, and his nerves started to calm. Maybe things would be okay, he thought.

“You should get some sleep, Ai. You’ve had a long day.”

Aiichiro slept enough today, but he still couldn’t say no. Sousuke held Aiichiro’s hand, an unusually amorous gesture, but Aiichiro thought nothing of it as Sousuke led him to the bedroom he came from. Aiichiro got back into the bed, watching as Sousuke stripped himself of his clothes. He knew he shouldn’t look, but the large tattoos on Sousuke’s back were quite the intriguing sight. It looked to be like a large blue dragon snaking its way up Sousuke’s back.

“What are those tattoos?” Aiichiro asked.

“Hmm?” Sousuke hummed. “It’s...a Yakuza tattoo. Something I’m not proud of.”

“You’re in the Yakuza?” Aiichiro gave a worried look.

“Unfortunately. But don’t worry. I’m not gonna hurt you.”

Sousuke was done undressing, wearing nothing but boxers, and climbed into the sheets with Aiichiro. Aiichiro quickly noticed the closeness of the situation.

“Is...is there another bedroom I can use? I don’t mean to be rude, but I just don’t want to take up too much space.”

“This is the only bed. Sorry.” Sousuke smiled.

“Maybe I can take the couch?” Aiichiro gulped, as Sousuke snaked his arms around his waist and pulled him closer. 

“It’s okay, Ai.” Sousuke said.

Suddenly, Sousuke placed a his lips against Aiichiro’s. Aiichiro was surprised, but gathered himself to fight back.

“What are you doing?” Aiichiro asked. 

“Paying off your debt.” Sousuke said.

“My what?”

“Saving you wasn’t cheap, you know. I spent one million yen on you. You’re gonna have to pay me back. WIth interest.”

Aiichiro gulped.

“I...I don’t have that much money.”

“That works for me. You’ll just have to pay me back with your love.”

Aiichiro laid in Sousuke’s arms stunned. Aiichiro had never even been kissed before this moment. His heart was going a mile a minute. 

“Please...there’s another way to do this.”

Sousuke ignored Ai’s plea, and captured his lips again, rolling on top of him. Aiichiro’s head was spinning. He thought he was safe, but there was no way out.

No way out, but to give in.

* * *

 

“Hey, Detective.”

“Yeah.”

“Some kid named Nagisa says his friend Aiichiro Nitori hasn’t come home yet. Thinks it might be a possible kidnapping. Here’s the address.”

Detective Matsuoka picked up the piece of paper with the address on it. It was a college campus. 

“Think it might be worth looking into?” the other policeman asked.

“I’ll check it out tomorrow.” Detective Matsuoka said. “Damn. That’s the fifth one this week.”

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heres where the smut kicks in!

Aiichiro couldn’t help but whine as Sousuke nipped at the crook of his neck with his teeth. Sousuke would then lick the small wound mark before it formed. Sousuke’s hot tongue burned against his skin, dragging ever so slowly across his new mark. Aiichiro had never been this close with anyone before, but the intimacy of the acts Sousuke performed on him made his heart race deep down inside. Under any other circumstances Aiichiro might have welcomed this with open arms, but now, being forced into this, the slight pleasure came with an air of uncertainty. Sousuke’s kisses seemed to go on forever, until he felt the Yakuza members weight shift away from him. Sousuke started to undo the buttons of the large shirt he gave Aiichiro earlier. Before he had time to react, Aiichiro was fully exposed to him. He rushed to cross his legs and cover his chest with his hands, but Sousuke snatched his wrists up with only one hand and forced them into the pillow over Aiichiro’s head.

“Don’t hide, Ai. You’re so beautiful.” Sousuke said with a warm smile as he started to kiss down Aiichiro’s collarbone.

Sousuke’s calm demeanor only served to confused the poor boy even more. He struggled against Sousuke’s strong grip, to no avail. Aiichiro gasped when Sousuke took one of his nipples into his warm mouth, sucking and biting and sending sinful signals between the boy’s legs. With his free hand, he teased and twisted the other. Aiichiro felt a small, wanting moan escape from his lips, as his face started to grow warmer. The sensation drove him wild with ecstacy, making him involuntarily grind his hips against Sousuke as he got harder and harder. Sousuke gave a final tug at Aiichiro’s chest with his teeth before speaking again.

“I’m going to let go of you. Don’t move.” Sousuke commanded.

Aiichiro had not other choice but to obey. Sousuke released Aiichiro’s hands, snaking his hand down his body. Sousuke dotted Aiichiro’s toned tummy with kisses, and he could feel his warmth on his groin. Sousuke gripped Aiichiro’s thighs to force his legs apart to see all of Aiichiro’s glory. Sousuke let go of one of his soft thighs to suck his fingers into his own mouth, wetting them. He placed his wet fingers against Aiichiro’s entrance, rubbing slow circles around his little hole.

“Please….not this.” Aiichiro begged. 

“It’s okay, Ai.” Sousuke said. “I’m going to make you feel good.”

Sousuke’s thick fingers plunged into Aiichiro’s bottom at an agonizingly slow pace, forcing his deepest parts open. Aiichiro squealed at the intrusion. It was painful, but at the same time a carnal desire stirred inside of him making his cock twitch with each movement of Sousuke’s fingers. He could practically feel Sousuke’s fingerprints all over his inner walls.

“So soft.” Sousuke cooed. “Tight, too. You’ve never been touched like this before, have you?”

AIichiro shook his head.

Sousuke gave a deep chuckle.

“Not even by yourself?”

“No...I’ve never done anything like this.” Aiichiro almost cried.

“How does it feel?” Sousuke asked, as he curled and twisted his fingers with each slow thrust of his hand.

“I...I don’t know…”

Sousuke smiled.

“Then I’ll help you find out.” he said, suddenly capturing Aiichiro’s cock with his mouth.

Aiichiro yelped, as Sousuke worked his hot tongue around the boy’s sensitive head. Meanwhile, Sousuke’s fingers stumbled upon Aiichiro’s prostate. When Sousuke curled his fingers in just the right way, Aiichiro screamed and threw his hips up, shoving the rest of his cock into Sousuke’s mouth. Sousuke took quick advantage, scissoring his fingers and pumping them against his sensitive spot. The combined assault of Aiichiro’s insides and outside drove him closer and closer to the edge until finally…

“Sousuke...coming!” Aiichiro cried, as he dug his feet into the sheets.

Sousuke released Aiichiro’s cock from his mouth just in time to let Aiichiro’s cum shoot onto his stomach. Aiichiro rode out his orgasm on Sousuke’s fingers, grinding his sensitive spot against his fingertips, almost as if he was begging for more. The boy was left panting after he collapsed into Sousuke’s bed. The fingers slithered their way out, as Sousuke licked up Aiichiro’s cum and swallowed, savoring his sweet flavor. Aiichiro soon passed out from the blissful afterglow.

* * *

 

When Aiichiro got up in the morning, the first thing that happened was the guilt hitting him in full force. He sat in the bed replaying what happened over and over. But with each time he remembered, he could feel the pleasure of the act. He couldn’t believe he let himself get turned on like that. The worst part was that he couldn’t even rationalize it by saying he wasn’t himself. He let himself succumb to Sousuke and his dirty ways. 

“You’re up?” Sousuke asked, from behind him.

Aiichiro swiveled his head to see him standing in the doorway to the room.

“Come eat. You must be starving.” he said, before disappearing into the hall.

As soon as Sousuke mentioned food, Aiichiro felt his tummy rumble. The aroma of food wafting into the room was no help either. Aiichiro stood, buttoning his shirt, and went to see what was on the menu. He tiptoed down the hall, and peeked his head into the living room and adjacent kitchen. Sousuke was standing in front of the oven, preparing breakfast. Bacon and eggs. Aiichiro sat at the counter separating the two rooms on a stool. He sat in uneasy silence waiting for his meal, until he decided to speak.

“How much did I earn?”

“Hmm?” Sousuke hummed.

“Last night. You said I was repaying my debt. How much did I earn from what we did last night?”

Sousuke smiled.

“I’d say that was a good hundred yen.” Sousuke said. 

Sousuke turned off the oven, and strode over to give Aiichiro a plate.

“We’ve still got a long way to go.” he added. “Think you can handle it?”

Aiichiro’s body remembered the pleasure from the night before, and made him answer.

“I’ll do it.”

* * *

 

The door to the dorm room swung open after the first couple of knocks that Rin gave it. Inside was a blonde student, no more than eighteen, looking distraught.

“Are you the police?” he asked, sniffling.

“Yes. I’m Detective Matsuoka. May I come in?”

“Of course!” 

The boy stood aside and Rin walked in.

“You’re Nagisa, right?” Rin asked.

“Nagisa Hazuki, yes. My roommate Ai hasn’t come home all night! He’s not answering his phone either! I think something might have happened!” Nagisa started to cry.

“It’s alright, kid. That’s what I’m here for.” RIin tried to reassure him. “Can you describe him?”

“I have a picture!” Nagisa said. He dug in his pocket for his wallet. “Here. He’s the one with the grey hair.”

Rin looked at the picture. Sure enough, there was the victim, grey hair and all, looking a little anxious in the picture. He raised his eyebrow.

He had seen him before.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> how many of yall like okane ga nai!


End file.
